


Goya

by pressrepeat (chatdelune)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst and Feels, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, What Have I Done, everyone wants to kill/protect Pete Wentz, these tags are Too Real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatdelune/pseuds/pressrepeat
Summary: Pete wakes up from his drunken state, who only ends up dealing with his band's songs coming to life in the form of his best friend.





	1. Sleep Buddies and 2007 Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this here before and I orphaned it, but now I want to continue writing this so this is a repost. Kinda wanna rekindle my love for Fall Out Boy again haha

"When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on. The hope I forget that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you."

 

Pete stirs from the singing, rubbing his eyes to remove the morning crust. His head pound like someone is hitting him with a sledgehammer. Pete's surprised he's under the covers unlike usual, but then he realizes there are two more figures under the sheets with him. He looks at his right, the fluff of brown hair peeking from the sheets and sees the same on his other side. Pete thinks, wow he got lucky last night, although he can't remember anything that happened.

 

"You need him. I could be him. I could be an accident but I'm still trying."

 

He sits up and stares at the one singing on the foot of the bed, back turned from him and with a guitar on hand. The messy long hair and pyjamas gives Pete some sort of nostalgia. Pete tilts his head, resting it on his hand. "Patrick?"

 

The guy turns with a timid smile on his face. "Good morning, Pete! Also, I'm not Patrick."

 

This not-Patrick looks very much like the younger version of Patrick, complete with the sideburns and the pitchy voice. Pete suddenly wants to throw up, but he swallows hard and clears his dry throat. "Uh, who are you then?"

 

Not-Patrick sets down the guitar on the ground, standing up and going beside Pete to hand the latter a glass of water and painkillers. "I'm Grand Theft Autumn. Here you go, you drank a lot last night."

 

Pete's jaw only drops, but he takes the meds and drinks the water. That can't possibly happen. Not only this Not-Patrick looks like the teenage small guy Pete adored (and still adores up until now), but he says he's the song Grand Theft Autumn.

 

"Can you tone it down? I'm sleeping here. And please, turn off the lights for me. Thanks." A voice mumbles from Pete's left side. Pete thinks it could be another Not-Patrick.

 

Then his head decides to pound again. Did he do something with these Not-Patricks--these songs-- last night?

 

Grand Theft Autumn scoffs, "It's the morning light, Gin Joints. Do you expect me to turn off the sun? Get up already."

 

"Gin Joints?" Pete echoes, his eyebrows furrowing. He doesn't understand any of this, did Patrick multiply into a bunch of songs? Because the sass is still there.

 

Gin Joints groans loudly, sitting up as well with a sleepy scowl. He still looks like Grand Theft Autumn, but the difference is that he's wearing a black top instead of light blue. He hugs the pillow he used and Pete can't help but notice there are some make up stains on it. "I'm up, I'm up. Geez, Where Is Your _fucking_ Boy, can you be grumpier."

 

"Whatever." The first Not-Patrick rolls his eyes and then smiles sweetly at Pete. "Anyway, Pete there's breakfast downstairs. I think it was bacon. G.I.N.A.S.F.S. cooked them."

 

"Oh! He makes great stuff! Though sometimes there are tears... but they're great!" Gin Joints happily points out, scooting closer to Pete and snuggling on his side. Pete wraps an arm around the former and gives him a small squeeze on the arm.

 

"Are there like... more of you around here?" Pete asks, looking at both of them. Gin Joints shrugs.

 

"The living room was crowded last night. Snitches and Mighty Fall almost tore you to pieces if not for Save Rock and Roll living up to his title and saving your cute lil ass."

 

"And you all look like Patrick, but different in personalities?"

 

"Pretty much, there are guys who dressed differently but some of us really look like the real Patrick. It's like a default thing. Like for example," Grand Theft Autumn walks to the other side of the bed and shakes the other sleeping figure awake. Pete almost forgot someone else is there. The figure makes incoherent sounds and swiftly sits up. "Here's Alone Together."

 

And boy, Grand Theft Autumn isn't lying at all. Apart from the stumped right hand, Alone Together does look a lot like the current original Patrick.

 

"Good Lord, I'm still alive." Alone Together whisper to himself, touching his face and arms to make sure it’s still him. Pete wants to snort at the stump on the song's right extremity.

 

Alone Together slowly glances at the three of them, blinking a few times. "Hi."

 

"Hello there." Pete nonchalantly waves his hand. "Are you going to check in?"

 

"Haha, very funny Pete." Alone Together reaches onto the nightstand as if to get his glasses but finds nothing in there instead. He sighs, getting up from the bed and straightens off the wrinkles on his leather jacket which is also hard to do since he only has one hand. "Guess I'll try to find where the party went. See you later, you guys."

 

"Don't stand around his second-handsmoke, you'll end up like the masochist asshole!" Grand Theft Autumn calls out to the already leaving third track.

 

"Masochist asshole?" Pete chuckles at the ridiculous name.

 

"Yeah, Irresistible."

 

Pete makes a face and lets it all sink in for a while. Basically from what he learned for the past few minutes, Fall Out Boy's songs just became a bunch of Patricks either trying to destroy him or protect him or maybe drive him into insanity.

 

Can his hangover get any worse than how it is right now?

 

Pete inches out of the bed and stretches a bit, then notices he has no shirt on. He faces the two songs, who are staring at his inked body. Pete snaps his fingers to get them out of a trance. "Yo, why am I shirtless?"

 

"Oh! I figured since you tend to sleep without a shirt on before, I took it off. Don't you worry, we didn't do anything remotely bad." Grand Theft Autumn says, his cheeks tinting a little pink.

 

"Headfirst Slide did try to trace every tattoo, though. Jesus, I can still recall that fucking creepy ass smile. Why did you have to write him as Mr. Sandman, Pete?" Gin Joints whimpers, flopping across the bed and clutches his pillow tighter.

 

"I..." Pete closes his mouth shut. He begins to think on why he had to write such monstrosities. Sure, there are songs that are remotely neutral or sad, but angry and horrific? Those are songs he doesn't want to encounter. If a song scares another, like Gin Joints with Headfirst Slide, then Pete can tell him meeting them would be very risky.

 

Maybe some of them are actually angry at Pete for writing them like that. It would be the death of him.

"What does he look like?"

 

"All black, has this creepy grin, he’s holding a staff with a hourglass, always around America's Suitehearts and the other song with a crab hand."

 

"Let me guess, America's Suitehearts is in a bright yellow suit." Pete deadpans as he finds a spare shirt from a drawer. He puts it on, looking back at the two almost identical songs, who nods gingerly, and goes to the bathroom. He hears their faint conversation.

 

"He doesn't know, does he?"

 

"As long as he's safe, it doesn't matter. They're all ready in case some of us try to lounge at him anyways. Besides, he's Pete. He's the reason why we exist."

 

"There's a high chance of him figuring this all out. Who knows, maybe Fame<Infamy gives it all away."

 

"Couldn't blame him."

 

Pete only sighs. He doesn't know what they're talking about, especially what he needs to figure out. He'll try to find Fame<Infamy later to see if that song will crack open. He washes his face to completely wake him up, maybe it's all a dream and he'll wake up any minute now. But as soon as the water hits his face, nothing changes. He's still there, standing in front of the sink staring at his reflection.

 

There's a small whimper in the bathtub. The curtains are covering the tub so all Pete can see is the shape of someone sitting in it. Pete slowly walks towards it, reaching onto the curtains then opens them in a swift motion.

 

Another Not-Patrick squeaks, hiding his face with his hands. He peeks through his fingers and when he sees it's Pete, he drops his hands to his knees. "It's you."

 

"Hi um well, from what I've seen this morning, I think you're another song. Which one are you?" Pete sits at the curve end of the bathtub while damping a towel on his wet face.

 

He's another pre-hiatus Patrick. The get up is a green hat, layers of yellow and brown tops and faded blue jeans with Converses. He averts his eyes from Pete to the wall, "Does it matter?"

 

"Of cour-"

 

"Are you in here?!" The door slams open, revealing yet another song. Pete wants to whip up a paper and pen just to jot down who's who so far. Not-Patrick #5 glares at Pete before going over to the other one sitting in the tub. "7 Minutes! I told you not to wander around without me!"

 

"I-I'm sorry. There were so many people around last night and I lost sight of you and I was scared so I hid in here." 7 Minutes In Heaven gets out of the tub to hug Not-Patrick #5. Pete wants to go 'awww', but from the looks of it, it isn't the best time.

 

"You guys are cute, but I think I'm new around here so wanna introduce yourselves?" Pete flashes a smile, which the two returns with a quick one.

 

"He's 7 Minutes In Heaven, while I for one have a long ass name Jesus Christ Pete, why the fuck, but you can call me Dark Alley." Not-Patrick #5, or now called Dark Alley, mooches. He takes 7 Minutes In Heaven by the arm and leads him away from Pete. Dark Alley looks back at him, "Living room is a mess of songs. You might wanna avoid that room before 10 in the morning. Peace."

 

Before Pete can ask anything else, they're already gone. He leaves the bathroom, passing by Grand Theft Autumn and Gin Joints, who are strumming the guitar and sleeping. Pete goes out of his room and wanders down the hallway, going over another Not-Patrick sprawled on the floor, passed out. There's no distinct feature except the black circles under his eyes, but Pete can guess he's from Infinity On High.

 

It's an instinct of his to go straight to the kitchen, so when he gets there, four Not-Patricks stare back at him. The first one has headphones on while twirling some kind of bag of coins in hand, the second one is wearing a shirt that says 'REPEAT', the third one is in a black suit as he drinks coffee and lastly, Not-Patrick #10 is in a green oversized shirt with the words 'Wentz is Whack' on it.

 

Pete blinks a few times, studying every single one of them as the four continue to stare at him. Pete takes a few steps closer, stopping by the headphones guy. "What year were you all released?"

 

"2007." The one in a black suit replies, smiling sweetly at Pete. They're from Infinity On High again.

 

 _'Of fucking course, the songs from the same album will stick together.'_ Pete says in his mind while nodding. He also realizes so far all songs he encountered are quite harmless.

 

"Who's the guy in the hallway? He might get trampled on."

 

"Ah, that's The (After) Life of the Party. Yeah, don't worry. He looks dead enough to be noticed by anyone." Black Suit says, chuckling slightly. "You want some coffee, Petey?"

 

"Uh, sure I guess." He sits down beside the one with a Wentz shirt and takes the coffee Black Suit slides to him. He hears a familiar beat coming from the song's headphones, and then it clicks to him. Coins and headphones. Well, in the song it's speakers but close enough.

 

He looks at the others, who are just literally quiet and watching Pete drink coffee. It has occurred to him that these four share the same vibe. Hopelessly in love and sadness. He isn't sure if his hunch is right, though.

 

Oversize shirt Not-Patrick places a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Pete with a small sad smile. It is decorated to make it look like a smiley, but judging from the weird placement of the bacon, it looks like this song struggled to make a smiley. Pete grins at him to cheer him up, even just a little. "Thanks."

 

"No problem, Pete." Oversize shirt sits back down on the counter. Pete begins to eat, still scanning them just to be sure if his guesses are right.

 

There's a crash from somewhere, making the one in a REPEAT shirt cover his ears. "Augh, I-I hate this. I-it's ringing so b-bad."

 

"Want to borrow my headphones? It could help." Headphones guy speaks, and Pete is surprised he's soft-spoken.

 

"No, it's f-fine. Vibrations m-make it even worse."

 

He realizes, this Not-Patrick who's bad at taking vibrations and loud noises is I've Got All This Ringing in My Ears and None on My Fingers. He tries not to laugh when he now connects why he has a REPEAT shirt.

 

That's two down, two to go. Well... at least in this room. There's a lot more around and Pete is scared to meet all of them.

 

Black Suit taps his hands on the table, keeping on smiling at Pete. The bassist starts to get uncomfortable about it, also because of the silence in the air. "So, any plans after this?"

 

"Well, there's not much to do around here except watch the others do their thing." Black Suit replies, eyes gleaming. He laughs a little, "You're figuring out who's who, aren't you?"

 

Pete stops chewing, the bacon staying at his left molars, unable to say anything. _'They know what's up.'_

 

Black Suit smiles again, this time with a bit of confidence. "You have a knack on giving long song titles, Pete. I'm quite jealous of some others."

 

"Honestly, I have no idea how I'll call myself to simplify it to you." Headphones says, although Pete already knows he's Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

 

"You're... you're Me and You." Pete points out to Black Suit, who nods, and he then points at Headphones. "I'll call you... okay, fuck, I have no idea what to call you. You're Headphones. That's it."

 

Headphones rolls his eyes in annoyance, but his facial features soften instantly. Pete turns to I've Got This Ringing... and says, "I'll call you Press Repeat because I'm so sorry I named you like that. That's too long for your own good."

 

"It's alright, I don't m-mind." Press Repeat giggles, taking off his hands from his ears and placing them on his lap. All of them look at Oversize shirt, who just swings his legs (and wearing Pete's ragged Converses) back and forth. This is turning into a huge guessing game.

 

"I still have no idea who you are, but I'll find out soon. Right now, you're Not-Patrick #10." Pete sternly says, and then finishes the meal.

 

Not-Patrick #10 shrugs, "I accept that."

 

Pete stands up, giving the four of them a smile. "I'm gonna go to the other rooms to enlighten myself of you all existing."

 

"Sure, we'll be around." Me and You thumbs up, and motions to Not-Patrick #10. "He'll be staying here with me."

 

"Alright. I'll be back soon." _'If no one will kill me before that.'_

 

Pete walks away from them after Press Repeat mildly shouts, "Find Fame<Infamy! He can help you out!"

 

 _'Where the hell is Fame <Infamy then? And what's he look like? I mean, they all look like Patrick but... Augh, I should've asked.'_ Pete mentally slaps himself, he's too lazy to go back to the kitchen and ask. He looks at the time. 10:07 am.

 

"Welp, time to go to the living room."


	2. The “I’m On Fiya” Club

The moment Pete steps in the living room, he feels the heatwave coming from the couches. He notices a couple of Not-Patricks tied up in a circle on the floor, squiggling and trying to break free from the ropes. All of their heads are covered by cloth bags so Pete can't tell which songs are these.

 

Somehow, the overall vibe of the atmosphere is almost deadly and menacing.

 

The thing that catches Pete's full attention is the flaming red wings flapping on one of the couches. The door is behind the furniture so the six Not-Patricks sitting there didn't see him come in. He can figure these guys are the bad ones.

 

But of course, Pete being the idiot that he is, still comes up in front of them and takes a look. The one with the red wings smirks, jumping off the couch and throws himself onto Pete. "Pete Wentz! You're finally awake! Man, I've been waiting for you!"

 

"Uhhh." That's only what Pete can say, since the heat is too overwhelming that he can feel his skin about to burn and melt.

 

"Phoenix, are you trying to give him skin cancer? Let go of Pete, dumb fuck." One of the Not-Patricks spits out, clearly drunk out of his mind but can still function well. He's dressed similarly to The Phoenix but Pete doesn't remember any song about being drunk in Save Rock and Roll. The only thing distinctive from his appearance apart from The Phoenix is that he has a small American flag patch on his leather jacket.

 

"Oops, sorry!" The Phoenix lets him go and clasps his hands together, grinning widely. "Did you sleep well? Did Grand Theft Autumn and Alone Together take care of you? I swear if they didn't, I will strike a match and burn them to the ground."

 

"Way to go quoting yourself." Another one deadpans, but this time he's a pre-hiatus Patrick. He has a lighter on his hand, flicking it on and off. The one beside Not-Patrick #13 cackles, hitting #13's shoulder repeatedly.

 

"Oooh Sophomore, you're a riot!"

 

"Shut up, Champagne."

 

"So, Pete. What's up?" The Phoenix waves his hand to dismiss them, still grinning at Pete.

 

Pete rubs his reddened arms, glancing around the songs on the couch. There's Sophomore Slump and Champagne For My Real Friends, then there's Drunk Punk, another Save Rock and Roll guy since he has no left hand again, tracing a few scars around the stump and one who looks like Grand Theft Autumn but unlike the pyjamas, he's wearing a maroon shirt layered with a grey jacket.

 

He's also confused as to why these guys haven't killed him and yet, they have other Not-Patricks tied up by the couches.

 

"Do you guys know where Fame<Infamy is?" Pete cautiously asks, eyes darting to all of them.

 

The SRAR guy looks up from his decapitated hand to the two of them and mumbles, "Lounge area. If he isn't there, he's probably outside with the others."

 

"Why are you looking for him anyways? That guy is a trainwreck." The Phoenix puts a hand on his hip, frowning.

 

"You're a trainwreck." SRAR guy drops his gaze from The Phoenix to his stump again.

 

Champagne and the drunken one laugh loudly enough to echo around the house. "He got you good!"

 

The Phoenix huffs, pouting at Not-Patrick #15. Pete doesn't want to admit but that's horrifyingly adorable. "You're so mean to me! What did I ever do to make you be this way towards me?"

 

"You burned my breakfast, fiery bitch." Not-Patrick #15 bursts into flames for a second, then dies down again into little fires on his arms. "I was surprised G.I.N.A.S.F.S. let you help him."

 

Pete feels like he got slapped. Oversize shirt is G.I.N.A.S.F.S.. Why didn't he realize that in the first place? Grand Theft Autumn already mentioned the sad little song cooked the bacon.

 

"It wasn't intentional, Light 'Em Up. Phoenix just wanted to do something good for you." Not-Patrick #16 says, adjusting his trucker hat in place.

 

Light 'Em Up shoots him a look, "He tried. He failed. He's a loser."

 

"Alright, alright. Fuck it." Pete raises his hands as to surrender. "I have to ask, why are you guys in a group if you're from different albums?"

 

"Pete, you dumbass." Sophomore Slump flicks off his lighter, pockets it and stands up, grabbing Pete's shoulders and faces Pete's body to the couch. "What do you think our similarities are?"

 

Pete looks at the songs in front of him. Light 'Em Up bursts into flames again, The Phoenix flaps his wings, Champagne swishes his finger, creating circles of flames in the air. Not-Patrick #16 shrugs while Drunk Punk just rolls his eyes.

 

God, Pete's so stupid.

 

"Fire? Wait, you're all related to fire."

 

"'Bout time you figure that out, Wentz." Sophomore Slump drops his grip and kicks one of the tied up Not-Patricks, who only snarls through some gag. Pete takes it back, they're not seemingly harmful, they're a bunch of fire-breathing dragons out to eliminate their enemies. And he thinks he's next.

 

The Phoenix notices the change in Pete's expression from curious to afraid, so he places a firm hand on Pete's forearm. "Pete, don't be scared of us. Who you should be scared of are the ones who are tied up. They're evil."

 

"But you're the songs I wrote to destroy everything in your path!" Pete brushes off The Phoenix's hand and backs away. "You're made out of anger and rebellion! Light 'Em Up are from pent up hatred for disloyal love, Sophomore Slump and Champagne are from lies and deceit! So why should I trust you?"

 

The songs he mentioned reluctantly inch away. The Phoenix looks hurt more than anyone else, his wings fold down and the heat in the room seems to cool off. Everyone is quiet and once again Pete can't help but be uncomfortable.

 

"Why shouldn't you trust something you wrote?" Not-Patrick #16 asks in a hushed tone. "It's not our fault you made us like this. We're protecting you, Pete. We like you even if the way we're created were from the opposite."

 

"Why are you so calm about this?"

 

"Well," Champagne lowly chuckles, shaking his head. "we could say he's the silence before the disaster. Variations of that, anyone?"

 

Pete wants to jump from the nearest window. "Calm Before The Storm."

 

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Champagne flails his arms up, giggling like a child. "You're good at this if you have hints! I wonder if there's a time where you can never tell who's who because to be frank, the Take This To Your Grave and Evening Out With Your Girlfriend guys are very similar in appearance."

 

"Wait. Even the extended plays are here?" Pete swallows hard, widening his eyes at the thought.

 

"Yup, but the remixes aren't. If you only know how upset those psycho dudes were when you made a remix album." Calm Before The Storm sighs, tracing the small patch of his skin through a burned hole of his jeans. "American Beauty/American Psycho went on a killing spree and gutted almost everyone. I still recall the cold blade of that knife piercing my chest repeatedly. Good thing we songs don't die permanently unless that thing happens."

 

Pete frowns, "What do you mean?"

 

"You see Pete," Light 'Em Up leans back on the couch, resisting the tiny voice inside of his head saying light Pete on fire, "we continue to exist because you remember us. We're alive in your fans' hearts. The only way for a song to die is to be forgotten. Some songs tend to have missing limbs because only a few people remember them."

 

"It's hard for us extended play songs." Drunk Punk chimes in, showing Pete his fading leg. "Especially Pax-AM Days. Fucking bad reviews hurt, you know? Evening Out has it good, they're still fine."

 

It doesn't take Pete to put in two and two together once he finally got them. This is American Made, one of the random drunk songs they made just for the heck of it. They wanted to try the pure punk sound and that EP is the result of it. Pete didn't expect it would be this hard to see a song fading right in front of his eyes.

 

American Made is right, only a few really listened to that EP and kept them on their playlists.

 

Pete sits down on the floor, rubbing his temples. It's only sixteen songs he met so far and he's already drained. Just the thought of all this for him is draining.

 

He hears Sophomore Slump mutter, "May We Don't Take Hits, We Write Them rest well."

 

"Anyway, you need help finding Fame, right? He's the one knowledgeable about all this." The Phoenix says, still a little uneasy from Pete's words but manages to give Pete a cheery smile. "We can help you."

 

It's completely wrong to judge people--or songs by their looks so Pete nods, putting down all his guard and trusting this flaming bunch. "Fine. But uh... are those guys tied up all of the evil ones?"

 

"Nope. We couldn't get a hold of The Mighty Fall, The Pros and Cons of Breathing, Saturday, AB/AP, Centuries and Snitches and Talkers. They're too sneaky or wild enough for us." Champagne gets up from the couch and removes one of the cloth bags, showing a youngster Not-Patrick.

He's glaring at Champagne, who only chuckles. He removes the gag, "This bitch is Chicago is So Two Years Ago."

 

"I will break every bone of your fuckin' body when I get out of this, Champagne. Watch me."

 

"Oooh, I'm shitting myself." Champagne mocks, his hands glowing red and press them on Chicago's cheeks. Chicago screams in agony, the heat like burning coals damaging his pudgy cheeks.

 

Pete looks away, he's too contradicted on the fact that are they really good or they're the evil ones? He knows Chicago isn't that bad, but why hurt him?

 

Champagne grins widely before turning his expression into a straight face, pressing his hands harder. "That's what you get for picking on Gin Joints the other day. You think I just let you piece of shit messing with my brother like that? Trying to get inside his head is a bad idea, asshole. Don't you dare touch him again."

 

He digs his nails on the song's skin before letting Chicago go. Red handprints are left, Chicago seethes in pain and closes his eyes shut. "You motherfucker!"

 

Champagne puts on the gag and cloth bag on again and stands up to brush his hands on his sides. "See? We're not the evil ones, we're just setting shit straight."

 

Pete takes a look on the other fire songs. Sophomore Slump is smirking, still flicking his lighter on and off. American Made drinks from a bottle of whiskey, eyes squinting at Champagne. Light 'Em Up didn't seem to care at all, he only scoffs and proceeds to trace his scars again. Calm Before The Storm looks like he wants to stand up for Chicago but didn't, he knows he would be in trouble too. The Phoenix isn't watching at all, he's staring at Pete. So when Pete's eyes land on him, he quickly looks away and walks to Champagne's side and pulls the pissed off song out of Chicago's radius.

 

"That's enough, Champagne. I think you already got your point across. Put him in real pain right there huh, big guy."

 

"If that's your attempt on making a reference from my name then you have got to be fuckin' kidding me." Champagne laughs, playfully pushing The Phoenix and then sits back down beside Sophomore Slump. The two high five, grinning at each other.

 

Light 'Em Up clicks his tongue and faces The Phoenix. "I think Pete's burning daylight by watching us torture these songs. We should go find Fame before sundown. I don't want to run into Sixteen Candles."

 

"Oh yeah, Sixteen Candles is a huge butthole." The Phoenix utters, lifting Light 'Em Up on his shoulder and glances at Pete. "Let's go."

 

Pete bites his bottom lip, "What about the others?"

 

"They stay here until we get back. They'll be fine." Light 'Em Up mutters, ignoring the small butt squeeze The Phoenix did to him. Pete is intrigued about these two's relationship. One moment they're basically talking shit at one another and the next, they're all cutesy and sorta lewd.

 

Pete ships it.

 

"Alright, but is it really okay with you accompanying me?"

 

"Yeah!" The Phoenix exclaims, walking to the hallway with Pete trailing behind him. "We're going to protect you, Pete. Some songs are upset with you so we're gonna help you take the world back from the heart-attacked, one maniac at a time."

 

"Stop embarrassing yourself, Phoenix." Light 'Em Up says, hiding his smile but Pete can clearly see it.

 

They pass through the kitchen and see Me and You and G.I.N.A.S.F.S. playing chess. They say hi, and then go to the next room which is the dining area. There's a group of leather jacket wearing Not-Patricks sitting on the table and chairs. Alone Together is one of them, talking to a song smoking a cigarette and blushing profusely. Pete smiles, knowing Alone Together found Where Did The Party Go.

 

One is eating random food with a blindfold on and somewhat a second mouth on his throat, with a bloody Not-Patrick helping him find the pieces of food. He has his stomach cut open, which makes Pete almost throw up from the sight of the guy's intestines hanging off. He snickers, taking his own kidney from the open stomach and lifts it to the eating guy's nose. "Young V, what's this?"

 

"I have no idea until I taste it."

 

"It's my dick." Another Not-Patrick chuckles lightly, who has a belt decorated with grenades.

 

"You're gross." Young Volcanoes latches the long tongue from his second mouth and takes a bite of the kidney and chews. "It's a kidney. Stop feeding me your organs."

 

"You're too good at this!" Guts dude places back his bitten kidney into the hole and Pete feels his breakfast threaten to come out.

 

"Remind me how are you still alive from all that." The last leather jacket dude perks up, taking the bowl full of bloody apples and some kind of cooked meat away from the two others. He's wearing just black and white, and his skin in a greyish tone. Pete also takes note of their decapitated hands replaced by either a hook or just bandaged. The only song with still a right hand intact is The Phoenix. Good for him.

 

Guts dude pulls out his large intestine and wrap it on Black and White's neck like a scarf. "Guts and glory, baby. Guts and fuckin' glory."

 

"Disgusting!" Black and White pushes it off with his hook, sickened at the 'scarf'. "Remove it!"

 

"Killjoy." He removes the large intestine and shoves it in his stomach again. "I mean, okay I'm quoting Gerard Way but... think of the organs inside you just swishing around."

 

"No, I-"

 

Guts dude stands up, shaking his body which makes his small intestines slide out. "We have the same body structure, Miss Missing You. Think about the organs inside of you."

 

"The fuck Death Valley can you stop that? It's very traumatizing." Where Did The Party Go covers Alone Together's eyes as he glares at Death Valley.

 

The Phoenix gently puts Light 'Em Up down and greets, "Hey Youngbloods!"

 

"Damnit, Phoenix." Light 'Em Up facepalms, then motions to Pete. "Pete's here, be decent you idiots."

 

"Pete! Wow, you're actually real! I'm starting to think all of this is just a dream!" Death Valley didn't even pick up his intestines and comes up to Pete to shake his hand, leaving bloodstains on Pete's palms.

 

"Pete Wentz? Man, I can't even see him. Damnit. I've got no eyes underneath this stupid blindfold." Young Volcanoes hits his fist on the table a little hard, setting a spoon flying to a wall.

 

Pete nervously laughs, "There's not much to see anyways. Just a bassist."

 

" _Just_ a bassist? That's an even bigger bullshit than the time The Mighty Fall became nice to Just One Yesterday! You're a legend for us!" Where Did The Party Go blows off the smoke, getting up from his seat with a smirk. "We're really thankful you and the band made us for your comeback. Eternally grateful, sir."

 

"Please. Don't call me sir. Pete's fine, no need to be formal and all." Pete is starting to warm up to the Save Rock and Roll group, so far they're the most cheerful ones to see Pete. He's kind of nervous to meet the other three, especially The Mighty Fall, with the bad comments the other songs are saying.

 

Miss Missing You ducks his head on the table, muttering under his breath. "Patrick made me, though. Wasn't supposed to be for this album."

 

Alone Together is the only one who hears it, but he didn't comment on it. He knows Miss Missing You doesn't need more angst in his hands. He stands up to go over near Pete and says, "I checked in, by the way."

 

Pete laughs, "I'm glad."

 

"Lyric puns are my thing!" The Phoenix pouts once again, receiving a hit on the head from Light 'Em Up.

 

"Kidding aside, have you guys seen Fame<Infamy?" Pete glances around for answers, getting shrugs in response.

 

"Maybe Rat a Tat seen hi- hey, where did he go?" Where Did The Party Go groans, while Alone Together, The Phoenix and Death Valley suppress their laughter. They did found the party, but now the suicide bomb is missing.

 

Pete shakes his head, "Okay, we'll definitely check the lounge. See you guys around."

 

"Be safe! If you've seen someone who looks like us but in a bloody army green shirt, avoid him. That's Mighty Fall. Just One Yesterday is always with him, like a dog. He's wearing black. Rock n’ Roll is all white. Stuck up asshole, if you ask me." Death Valley says. Pete takes a look at all of their shirts under the leather jackets and black cardigans.

 

The Phoenix has red, Light 'Em Up has dark blue, Alone Together has yellow, Where Did The Party Go has purple, Death Valley has bloodied white, Miss Missing You has grey and Young Volcanoes has orange.

 

He'll get a notebook for this later, but right now Pete's main mission is to find Fame<Infamy even if that's the last thing he'll ever do.

 

He wishes it won't be the last thing he'll ever do, though.


	3. “Of All Albums, You Picked AB/AP to Have a Remix Album” by Fall Out Boy

"Is lunch ready yet?"

 

"You just ate a ham sandwich just now, Phoenix."

 

"But I'm hungry! I wanna eat." The Phoenix whines for the eleventh time within the span of five minutes, putting his head on Light 'Em Up's shoulder as they go through the hallways again.

 

"Eat, my ass." Light 'Em Up grits out, but then realizes what he just said when The Phoenix slides a hand on his side suggestively. He pushes the winged Not-Patrick away, walking faster. "I mean, wait until we're done."

 

Pete chuckles, keeping up to The Phoenix's walking pace. "Are you two a thing or...?"

 

"No, no! We just like to play around, that's all. He's the only one who can put up with me, and I'm the only one who can keep him in check. He's unstable." The Phoenix keeps his eyes on the song in question, a small smile on his face.

 

"Oh." Pete takes his gaze from The Phoenix to Light 'Em Up's figure in front of them, thinking how unstable he really is.

 

They turn to a corner and stop to a huge door. Pete turns the knob and swings it open, finding someone sitting by the window taking pictures of the view outside.

 

"Oh man, of all albums." The Phoenix groans, and Pete wonders what's with him.

 

"Hey, Coffee. Where's Fame?" Light 'Em Up asks nervously but masking it by crossing his arms.

 

(Coffee's For Closers) frowns at them, obviously unamused with the sudden intrusion. "And why should I tell you?"

 

"Pete needs his help about us."

 

"Sorry pyrofreak, I don't really believe in anything you say, especially from someone who went on a rampage and burned every Folie song." He goes back to taking pictures, huffing a bit in every click.

 

Light 'Em Up balls his fists, ready to maim it at him but The Phoenix steps forward and grabs the camera, almost cracking the lens. "It wasn't his fault. He couldn't control his anger, alright? It was Save Rock and Roll who made him mad that time. I'm sorry on behalf of him."

 

"You're not forgiven. Now give me back my camera, firefly!" (Coffee's For Closers) reaches up to get his camera back but The Phoenix raises his arm, the camera now out of the smaller song's reach.

 

"Tell us where Fame is or I'll break your precious little camera." The Phoenix threatens, gripping it tighter and they can hear tiny cracks.

 

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Just don't break it!" (Coffee's For Closers) pleads, hugging himself as he keeps his eyes on his camera. "He was gone, alright? AB/AP has him. He said him and Pete has business to do. If Pete wanted to see Fame, he has to meet AB/AP first. That's all I know."

 

"Jesus Christ, that little psycho's been around lately." Light 'Em Up mumbles, checking the clock on the wall and then turns to Pete. "If I were you, I wouldn't try finding AB/AP. He's very dangerous."

 

"You're one to talk, pyrofreak." (Coffee's For Closers) whispers mostly to himself, but The Phoenix catches it.

 

"Watch what you're saying about Light or not only your camera be cracked today." The Phoenix tosses the camera back to him, and quickly (Coffee's For Closers) stands up and grips Pete's shirt.

 

"Why do you have to write murderous songs after hiatus? This is your entire fuckin' fault." (Coffee's For Closers) lets go of him and gives them three one last glare before rushing out of the room.

 

Before Pete can even react to it, someone enters the room with papers in hand, "Fame, we need your he- oh. Where's Fame?"

 

"We're also finding him." The Phoenix kicks the small water bottle on the floor, pocketing his hands.

 

"What's it about anyways?" Light 'Em Up asks the shorter than usual Not-Patrick, ruffling his hair.

 

Pete looks at him from head to toe. Not-Patrick #24's features are younger than the rest he'd seen today. He's like Grand Theft Autumn, but really short. Judging by the stature, he's only 4'8".

 

"There's an anomaly in the plane when um..." He points at Pete, smiling sheepishly. "when he arrived. Hi, Pete."

 

"Hey, kiddo."

 

"Kiddo? Psh, I'm older than the two of them! Made on 2001, yo. It's just that I'm so short that it makes me look like I'm a kid but well in fact, I'm pretty mature!" Not-Patrick #24 shows Light 'Em Up the papers then crosses his arms, sneering at Pete. "Short, Fast and Loud. SHL for short."

 

"Heh, short." The Phoenix snorts, and SHL punches him in the gut. "Ow, fuck!"

 

"Just because you're tall doesn't mean I can't hit you." SHL smirks, "I still know more things than you do."

 

The Phoenix rubs his stomach, looking at Light 'Em Up for some support but the latter is reading the papers, oblivious to what just happened. He gives the papers back to SFL and says, "Coffee said AB/AP has Fame. I don't know much about anomalies like this. I could help with the diversion, though."

 

"Oh, thanks." SFL smiles a bit, but it dissolves into a troubled expression. "I just saw AB/AP on the way here. He's with Centuries talking about Pete."

 

"Me? What about me?" Pete is worried about this, for all he knows those two could be planning to kill him. But why would something he created kill him?

 

"I have no idea, but I caught your name in their conversation a few times. Novocaine was also there, but I think he's reasoning with them."

 

"Novocaine?" Pete bites his lip until it bleeds. He searches through his mind what kind of song Novocaine is again.

 

Another song about anger and disloyal love. From that and he's with AB/AP and Centuries, he's probably evil too. But then again, The Phoenix has the same vibe but he's good. This is stressing Pete so much.

 

"Ah, Novocaine. Very toxic. One touch of his and it's bye bye. Either your arm will be very, very cold and numb or it'll never function ever again. Only Jet Pack Blues is immune to that, surprisingly." The Phoenix puts a finger on his chin as if he's thinking. "He's a good friend of ours. Most American Beauty/American Psycho songs are."

 

"Could they be useful for this? I mean, we need help."

 

"There's a chance that he won't since he's under AB/AP and he devotes his existence to protect Jet Pack Blues. Man, that poor guy is so sensitive."

 

Light 'Em Up adds, "So whiny too."

 

The Phoenix shrills, hitting the second track lightly on the arm. "Light! Be nice!"

 

"What? It's true."

 

"Anyway, I don't wanna stick around so I'm going to go now. See you guys later!" SHL waves a bit, kissing Pete on the cheek and runs out. Pete chuckles, turning to the two songs.

 

"What's the deal with you and Folie?"

 

The Phoenix rubs the back of his head, nervously smiling. "Oh, uh. Half the pre-hiatus songs don't like us post-hiatus. Folie is one, they despise Save Rock and Roll. Supposedly because they believed there's nothing else would be made after them, so when you guys made us, they got upset. Took it out on Light 'Em Up. We didn't mind much but I Don't Care put up a fight one time and I was sick of it. I was sick of them picking on him. Save Rock and Roll, a major prick, made Light angry and let him hurt the Folie guys. Once Light came up to his senses, he already caused enough damage. He-"

 

"I apologized, but they never forgave me. Well, not all of them. What a Catch, Donnie understood it wasn't my intention to hurt them, it's just that I black out when anger clouded my vision. Since then, I try to avoid every Folie I pass by. That's also why this idiot Phoenix sticks to me a lot. He keeps me in my neutral state, no matter how annoying he is. I'm just glad he's around." Light 'Em Up goes to the spot where (Coffee's For Closers) was sitting before, looking through the window to find out what the non-believer was taking pictures of earlier.

 

He sees some other songs outside, doing whatever they please. Light 'Em Up confirms (Coffee's For Closers) is a giant creep.

 

Pete still couldn't get over the fact that Folie á Deux hates Save Rock and Roll. The comeback was a huge thing for him, in fact he's quite reluctant at first when Andy proposed a small get-together and just play a few songs. It only led to writing when Patrick presented Miss Missing You to them. He also recalled how the Not-Patrick Miss Missing You wasn't that excited to see him. That's right, he doesn't own Miss Missing You entirely. He was Patrick's.

 

Pete beats himself up, he has to clear this up between Folie á Deux and Save Rock and Roll.

 

The Phoenix cavorts behind Light 'Em Up, picking him up and hugging him, squealing a little. "Aw, I knew you do appreciate me. Can't resist this vintage misery, huh."

 

"And then I'm not happy anymore because you said that. Fuck you, Phoenix."

 

"Love you too, Light! Alright, let's go look in the other areas to see if people have seen either AB/AP and Fame."

 

"Do you guys have respective rooms to stay in? Like, there's rooms for the Folie songs or something. Might be easier to go through." Pete suggests, since the mansion has so many rooms and Pete doesn't memorize where to go. It might be the FOB house but it's too big for the four of them.

 

Speaking of which, where's Patrick, Joe and Andy?

 

Light 'Em Up nods, "Yeah, it's upstairs. Three rooms per album, but Infinity has four. Some of us don't like staying with their group so they roam at night and stay somewhere else."

 

"We could go to AB/AP rooms first. Ask around and maybe they have Fame in there." Pete says, chewing on his already bruised lip. They set off to go upstairs after skipping over the hallway stained with blood. Pete asks the two what happened in there and they laugh. ("LSD and We Were Doomed like to tear each other apart for fun." "Who's LSD?" "Love Sex Death, my friend.") The third floor is a bit messy, but Pete can appreciate the color coded doors.

 

"Blue greens are Take This To Your Grave, maroons are Cork Tree, electric and dark blues are Infinity, reds are Folie, ours is black and AB/AP is army greens. The two grey ones at the both ends are for the extended plays. The one with a red handprint is Pax-AM."

 

"Also, Cork Tree, AB/AP and Save Rock and Roll resides in east wing while the rest on west wing." The Phoenix adds in with a small pat on Pete's shoulder.

 

Pete takes note of that, he'll have to be careful which door to open. He walks towards an army green door and holds the knob. "Wait, should I knock first?"

 

"Nah, just go inside. We'll be right behind you." The Phoenix assures with a slight grin. Pete takes a deep breath and opens the door, getting greeted by darkness.

 

"Oh, fuck. Not this room, I forgot this one's for the psycho side of that album." Light 'Em Up bursts to flames and steps inside, illuminating the room. The windows are boarded up and Pete tries the light switch but no avail. He squints to see what's in there.

 

Two bunk beds and a singular bed on the far wall, messy blankets and some weapons such as knives, guns and swords, a broken guitar and two figures sitting on one of the bottom bunks. They seem to be huddled, talking quietly.

 

"Hey, is there no light switch in here?" Pete goes near them, taking a quick look on their faces. All he sees is black and white before The Phoenix pulls him back.

 

"Not them. Don't try to. Let's go."

 

"Who are-" Pete yelps at The Phoenix suddenly picking him up and putting him on his shoulders.

 

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

 

"Where are-" The first voice says, then follows with "-you going?" by the other. The Phoenix freezes, his breath hitching. Pete sees Light 'Em Up hold onto The Phoenix's jacket and the room suddenly feels so cold that it extinguished his flames, leaving them in the very dimmed glow from The Phoenix's wings.

 

There's giggling, footsteps getting closer to where they're standing. Pete feels a hand on his arm and he didn't know if it's still the two fire guys or the two new ones.

 

"Leave Pete alone, "The Phoenix says in a stern tone, "or I'll tell Kids Aren't Alright."

 

"Like we're scared-" The voice is definitely closer, just right beside them.

 

"-of him. You shouldn't be-"

 

"-in here, Phoenix. You're still a-"

 

"-threat to us."

 

It's silent for a whole minute before Pete speaks up. "Seriously, though. The lights."

 

The lights turn on, and they all squint from the suddenness. The temperature of the room is back to normal. Pete rubs his eyes and peeks through his fingers. Two Not-Patricks in skeleton costumes complete with the face paint. The first one is the one holding onto his arm. The paint reminds him of the Black Parade era of My Chemical Romance, when Gerard puts a skull face paint. Pete already figures who they are.

 

The first one smiles widely, "Hello, Pete. Nice to-"

 

"-finally meet you! We're just waiting-" The second one grabs Pete by the hips and pries him away from The Phoenix.

 

"-for nighttime. There's a surprise-"

 

"-prepared for you!"

 

He's dropped off on the bed, and Pete recomposes himself while his eyes darts onto Twin Skeleton's and his two companions. "What surprise?"

 

Skeleton #1 shakes his head, "It won't be a surprise if-"

 

"-we tell you, so be patient." Skeleton #2 puts his index finger on his lips.

 

Pete is quite fascinated on these two. It's like they know what the other will say. Or do they? Either way, Pete is fond of it. He then thinks why The Phoenix and Light 'Em Up don't like them. Twin Skeleton's said The Phoenix is a threat to them, but why?

He starts to conclude that Save Rock and Roll has a lot of enemies.

 

"Alright. Can I ask you something?" Pete sits up straight. Twin Skeleton's sit on either his sides, clinging on his arms. He hears Light 'Em Up mumbling under his breath and sees The Phoenix just giving them stink eye.

 

Twin Skeleton's giggle, "You already-"

 

"-asked, Pete. What is it?"

 

"Have you seen AB/AP with Fame? I need to talk to him."

 

Twin Skeleton's smiles dissolve into tight lines. They look at each other before smiling brightly at Pete again. "No, we haven't-"

 

"-seen AB/AP all day, not to-"

 

"-mention Fame. We're here all morning."

 

Pete isn't sure about that. They're hiding something and he can tell it a mile away. Light 'Em Up roughly pulls Pete away from them, hand too warm than the usual human heat. "C'mon, they don't know so we don't have to stay here longer than we needed to be."

 

Twin Skeleton's frown, skipping off the bed and standing behind them. Pete can see the nervousness in Light 'Em Up's eyes and the hidden mischief on Twin Skeleton's. He starts to feel the coldness of the room again, the lights dimming back to complete darkness. They really need to get out of there.

 

"No promises are made today, fuckers." The Phoenix uses his wings to shield Light 'Em Up and Pete from the two. He grabs the two of them and drag them out before the darkness consume the entire room again. He closes the door and lets go of them. "You guys okay? I told you Pete, you shouldn't have tried to talk to them. They're the puppet dealers."

 

"Puppet dealers." Pete says, unsure of the term used.

 

"Puppet dealers, meaning they try to pin you up into a promise that you can't get out of. Like black magic shit. They'll ask you for something and promise to do it and if you agree, they'll be able to control you. It's horrible." Light 'Em Up stands in front of another army green door, "This time, we knock."

 

Pete is quiet, taking all the information in. For him, the song Twin Skeleton's is a love song, a modern anxiety, clinical love. Guess songs change personality when they get erratic with other songs. After all, they belong to the psycho album.

 

Light 'Em Up put his ear against the door and knocks twice, the only sound of a melody is heard from the other side. There's a small "Come in!" comes from inside so he twists the knob and they cautiously enter. The room is illuminated by neon and fairy lights, decorated with techie stuff, bean bags, a huge American flag and unlit fireworks. The windows are covered by vinyl records this time, ranging from David Bowie to Refused to Meshuggah. The beds are the same, but it's neater than the first room.

 

One of them has a black tutu over his jeans, being twirled by another in a very familiar blue armor from a movie. The last one has no distinct feature from the current Patrick. Faint Elvis Costello is playing from the record player and Not-Patrick #28 stops it and smiles at the three.

 

"Hey Light, Phoenix." His smile lessens, "Pete."

 

"Oh, so the word is right! You really are here, Peter Wentz!" Black Tutu twirls over to Pete and bows in courtesy, cheeks pink and smile wide. "What an honour."

 

Pete already pin pointed who he is, along with the one in a bluearmour. "Hey Favourite Record. That's a pretty tutu."

 

"Thank you!" Favourite Record coos, taking Pete's hand and leads him into one of the bean bags on the floor. "What brings you here?"

 

"AB/AP." Pete says, watching their smiles turn into serious ones.

 

Light 'Em Up slumps down on the floor, turning on a few candles stacked on a side. "If you guys know anything, please don't lie to our faces like what Twin Skeleton's did."

 

"Why would we do that? We're your friends, Light." Immortals presses a button on his arm, projecting a small screen. "AB/AP left a message for you guys."

 

In the screen shows AB/AP, waving a bit. He has a gagged Fame beside him, tied up on a chair. _"Hello Pete Wentz! First of all, fuck you! Second of all, we will play a game called Hide and Seek!"_

 

"Sicko." Not-Patrick #28 whispers.

 

 _"Mechanics of the game...The thing is, you're it, but have to be alone as you find us. No bodyguards. So, Phoenix and Light,"_ He smirks to the camera, a knife in hand now pressed on Fame's neck. _"better leave Pete alone. I'm watching you. There are clues in every part of the house, and each of the songs in them will either help you or fight you for it. I suppose you've been in ours since you're watching this already."_

 

"That's filmed in the basement." Immortals points at the coffin behind AB/AP. "That's Sixteen Candles' casket."

 

"Sixteen Candles is a what, a vampire?" Pete asks incredulously.

 

The Phoenix huffs, "Unfortunately, he is."

 

"What the fuck." Pete leans back further on the beanbag, looking at the screen again.

 

AB/AP circles around Fame, giggling. _"Anything you wanna say, Fame?"_

 

He removes the gag and Fame screams, _"Pete, wake up!"_

 

 _"That's enough."_ AB/AP puts the gag back on before punching Fame in the face. The latter made a horrible noise. The psychotic song looks at the camera with a smirk. _"You have 48 hours to do it before I wipe out Fame <Infamy in the Infinity on High album. Time starts as soon as you're finished viewing this. Thanks for the anomaly, by the way. Good fuckin' luck, bitch."_

 

Immortals turns the holographic screen off, then turns to Pete. "What did Twin told you when you came in there?"

 

"They said there's a surprise for me tonight. I'm not so sure, I don't trust them. What's up with AB/AP that he'll actually do such a thing?"

 

"Well, let me tell you." Not-Patrick #28 walks towards Pete and stops in front of him, sparks of fireworks are left in each step. "Remix. Album."

 

"Oh yeah, holy shit. The remix album. Now I remember I was supposed to be mad at you." Favourite Record crosses his arms, pouting cutely. "But I can't. Gotta be the bigger song about this."

 

Pete wants to hit himself with a frying pan. The remix album is the cause of all this? Is AB/AP serious? From the judge of it, he is. Pete thinks there's lots of other things for the songs to be mad about. And he still doesn't understand what the anomaly is about.

 

"I think there's another reason for it, but I don't know. AB/AP likes games. This is some sort of a welcome gift to you." Immortals removes his helmet, tossing it on the bed. "Call it sick, but yeah."

 

"I just have to find them within two days, right? How hard could that be?" Pete shrugs, getting up.

 

Light 'Em Up retaliates, bursting into flames for a second. "How hard could that be? Jesus Christ, Pete. It's very hard. You do realize you have to interact with every Fall Out Boy song to get a clue, right? Not everyone will help you. Besides, AB/AP is very tricky. He could've used the anomaly for something worse than you can ever imagine."

 

"What's the anomaly even about?"

 

"Since your arrival, there are some songs that changed in terms of their moods. Some of us became even more destructive than the usual. I think AB/AP found out that now you're here, when songs are killed, it takes a long time for them to reform. They could be wiped out from the album. Wiped out from every Fall Out Boy fans' memory, even yours. You won't remember you wrote a song like that." Immortals says, sighing softly.

 

"Only a few songs know about this. We don't want this kind of information to go around especially to the evil ones. God forbid I hope The Mighty Fall and Snitches still haven't found out about this. But even then, they’ll still murder some." Fourth of July grimaces at the thought, handing Pete a notebook. "This is supposed to be given to you by Fame. It's every song's information and sketches of them. Fame knew you'd arrive someday, so he readied everything. Psycho knows about this so he gave it to me to give it to you as a clue."

 

Pete takes the notebook and flips through the pages, scanning over the inked drawings and some vital information. Props to Fame, he has nice drawing skills. "Thanks, this'll help a lot."

 

"There are moments that you might not be able to go through that so I suggest you take a better look. Take This To Your Grave dudes don't like people mixing them all up." Favourite Record adds, replacing the record with a new one.

 

Pete slowly nods, getting up and going over to the door. He looks back at them, seeing their worried and assuring faces. He smiles at his two earlier companions. "Thanks for coming with me."

 

"No problem, Pete. Just don't die and we'll all be alright!" The Phoenix thumbs up, but Pete can see how nervous he is.

 

"I won't, I'll save you guys like you saved me. See you around."

 

Pete sets off outside alone, closing the door and taking a deep breath. He hears footsteps at his left and he looks up, seeing another song.


End file.
